They remember
by Sweetness ninja
Summary: okay so everyone thought that sector v was decommissioned until they try and do anything to protect the knd even if it means risking their own lifes
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the knd if I did it would still be on.**

Joey's pov

"Come on!" Yelled my older sister. I ran behind her and my brother and their friends I couldn't help but think about how the day started off so normal.

Earlier that day

"Joey get up!: yelled my older brother Wally.

"I'm up!" I yelled running down the stairs to be met by my older siblings glaring at each other. I remembered when they got along of course that's when they were in the knd. "I'm ready,"

"Okay let's go," said Victoria in a dull tone she was once full of happiness and she lead us out side as her and Wally walked me to my bus stop where my friends were they left me there not talking to each other at all.

"They still not talking?" asked Mushi.

"Yeah,"

"They got along so well when they were kids though and Victoria was the complete opposite of what she is now," said Tommy.

"I wonder what happened?"

"They went threw the change it affected Victoria the most though."

"how?" asked Mushi

"She was the most free spirit so it allowed the change to tie it down," they turned and saw numbuh infinity.

"Oh…" we all said

"And where are you guys going it's Saturday?"

"WHAT?" we yelled

"Wally and Victoria just left for school," I said we all stood there then took off in their direction.

**will they catch them? will you review? will school ever end? will I stop asking questions?**

**Lots of love, **

**Sweet**


	2. Chapter 2

"Their right behind us!" yelled Wally as he and Victoria ran to the Supreme leaduh of the tnd.

"Good," said Rachel steeping forward gesturing for them to get behind her. They did.

"Why is this good?" asked Victoria

"Father is more powerful and we can't hold him off for long.

"Father I thought we kicked his cruddy butt," said Wally

"Their they are!" they turned to the kid who yelled that.

"Is that Harvey?" asked Victoria

"He'd find out eventually," Said Rachel turning back to face them and pulling up her hood.

"So why are you pulling your hood up?" asked Wally

"It's not the time,"

"Wow… their here," said Victoria staring past Rachel looking at all the kids. Rachel turned around to look she sighed.

"Don't do anything stupid,"

"We'll try to," said Wally apparently the kids were confused on why they weren't being attacked cause the new supreme leduh stepped forward grabbing the teens attention.

"Who are you?" the teens didn't answer. "Why'd you tell our operatives it was Friday,"

"Simple to protect hem which they were…. look a big battle is coming, And Father's powers _**are**_ growing and we can't hold him off forever," said Rachel removing her hood and crossing her arms.

"RACHEL!" yelled numbuh 363 He was ignored of course

"Why should we trust you?" asked the new supreme leduh numbuh 95 the teens looked at each other.

"You shouldn't but you won't risk it of course," said Rachel turning around and walking into the woods followed by Wally and Victoria.

**Yeah I know it's short oh well I need to post something**

**Lots of love, **

**Sweet**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I'm back and I'll update when I can but there's a lot of drama I've got to deal with right now. So I'll try and make this the longest chapter enjoy :D!**

"So what are we going to do?" asked numbuh 83

"Send someone to go see if anything is up with Father and Find Rachel, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, and Victoria," replied numbuh 95 turning on his heel and ordering people to go spy on Father and find the teens

~tndtndtndtndtndtnd~

"Soooo, now what?" asked Kuki sitting crossed leg on the floor of the living room in the tnd hq.

"We send out the tnd s.o.s," replied Rachel

"But Rae that'll call everyone in the tnd and tell them too be alert for anything suspicious," said Victoria.

"That's true Rachel is it worth it?" asked Hoagie.

"Do we really have a choice look right now we need to look over the knd more that anything else they need to survive," said Rachel walking over to the computer and entered a code and everyone's watched started to blink red and it was doing this to everyone's watch in the tnd all around the world. "Victoria Go get Fanny, Kuki go get Abby, Hoagie get Nigel, Wally get Patton, and I'll go see if I can talk to the knd supreme leaduh alone,"

"That's not possible and you know," said Wally.

"Wally go, all of you go, I need to kidnap the knd's supreme leaduh,"

"Rachel that's nuts!" yelled Hoagie

"I don't have a choice if the knd loses Father and the Adults win that can't happen now go we'll regroup here and I'll probably have numbuh 95 with me," everyone nodded and stood up and took of to what their job was.

~Tndtndtndtndtndtnd~

"Fanny!" whisper yelled Victoria tapping on Fanny's window since she climbed up the side of the house. The window opened Fanny smiled at her best friend and hugged her the best she could and climbed out the window Fanny quickly climbed out the window and down the side of the house Fanny had a back pack on a green long sleeve shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. They took off running into the woods when they saw Fanny's brothers running towards them.

"FANNY!" yelled Paddy

"VICTORIA!" yelled Shuanie (**I think that's how you spell it)** as they chased after them. But just when they thought they caught them they were about to be hit by fireballs. They saw Fanny and Victoria stop. Father grabbed Shuanie.

"Now you two will come with me or the boy dies," said Father. Fanny and Victoria looked at each other.

"Paddy!" yelled Fanny Paddy ran over Fanny took something out of her pocket it was an ipod and handed it to him and whispered, "Find Kuki and give this to her if you love me," Fanny stood up and took Victoria's hand as they walked over to Father he smirked and threw Shuanie on the ground and grabbed each of their arms and flew off.

~Tndtndtndtndtndtnd~

"Abby we've got to go," said Kuki grabbing Abby's arm and pulling her down the stairs.

"Abby knows girl chill," said Abby as they walked out the front door "Were fine okay,"

"KUKI KUKI!" they turned and saw Paddy and Shuanie running towards them

"What's wrong?" asked Kuki kneeling down in front of the boys.

"Fanny and Victoria Father took them," said Paddy Kuki and Abby looked at each other.

"Abby will send out a code red," said Abby as she hit a button on her watch.

"Did Fanny give you something?" asked Kuki

"Her Ipod," said Paddy handing it over Kuki smiled sweetly at them

"Abby call Rachel and ask her if we can bring them," said Kuki

"Abby's not sure that's a good idea," said Abby

"is it worse then what Rachel's doing?"

"No and we don't have time for this thanks guys we'll do what we can to help them just report Father taking them okay," said Abby grabbing Kuki and pulling her off into the woods.

~Tndtndtndtndtndtnd~

"Patton Come on we've got to go," said Wally as they saw Rachel kidnap numbuh 95 she smiled at them they ran over.

"So you actually kidnapped him?" asked Patton chuckling a bit as him and Wally grabbed the bag and followed Rachel in to the woods

"Yup we need to tell him everything,"

"Hey Rachel why isn't he struggling?"

"I drugged him,"

"ohh," said Wally

~Tndtndtndtndtndtndtnd~

" I really need to take Nigel with me he needs to relax," said Hoagie just as Nigel walked down the stairs.

"Dad me and Hoagie need to study at the library," said Nigel as he walked out the door, him and Hoagie walked into the woods.

**Okay not my best work but I'm half awake right now anyways I'll try and update soon. I still love you guys! 3**

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 updates two days yay I'm proud anyways story time**

"He took Fanny!" yelled Patton slamming his fist down on the table.  
>"Patton you need to calm down," said Rachel calmly "Kuki, Abby are you sure that's what they said?"<br>"Yeah Abby's sure," said Abby.  
>"How are we getting them?" asked Nigel<p>

"No clue," sighed Rachel.

~Tndtndtndtndtndtndtnd~

"Now you two really should no better than trying to help the kids next dorks!" laughed the Delightfuls

"Yeah but we aren't jerks!" yelled Fanny. Victoria was watching in amusement.

"So umm when can we go?" asked Victoria.

"NEVER NO SHUT UP!" yelled Father everyone jumped he had unconscious kids in his hands an threw them in the same cage as Fanny and Victoria Fanny and Victoria ran over to check them. Father left.

"Are job just got harder," said Fanny.

~Tndtndtndtndtndtndtnd~

"Why should I listen to you?" asked numbuh 95 who was now sitting in the tnd living room.

"Because we want to help," said Rachel sitting across from him.

"Why?" he watched as the teens exchanged looks.

"Numbuh 2," sighed Rachel turning to face Hoagie who nodded and walked over to the computer and pulled up files numbuh 95 stood up and walked over.

"the Knd code module!"

"It's only a copy you have the real one," said Rachel.

"Where did you get this?"

"The Tnd needs information from the Knd,"

"Where did you get this," growled numbuh 95

"Some Tnd agents broke in and copied it,"

"Undetected?"

"Of course you were never supposed to find out but in recent light it shows we have no other choice now you must go Abby take him we need to get our agents back," and they knocked out numbuh 95.

Short ok I'm sorry but I'm busy

**Lots of love,**

**Sweet**


End file.
